Kiss Meme
by Uchiha B
Summary: In which the Spirit Detectives steal a kiss of their own variety from their favourite Miko, IY/YYH, Reikai Tantei x Kagome


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

 _Kiss on the Forehead_

"Leaving already?"

Kuwabara turned to look down at the girl and he swooned internally when she blinked those innocent blue eyes of hers at him, "Duty calls," He gestured to his compact communicator, "A low-level Youkai escaped from Makai."

"You people really should let me go with you," Kagome pouted as Kirara jumped onto her shoulder, who seemed to be annoyed her playtime with Kuwabara was over, "I could purify it no problem."

"You need to study," Kuwabara stated and then began to flex his arms, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan! We've got this!" He smirked widely.

"You're right," Kagome mumbled, grimacing at her horrible marks in math, _'Maybe I should get Kurama to tutor me?'_ She wondered briefly, "Just be careful, even if it is just a lower-class Youkai."

 _'So cute~!'_ Kuwabara thought, gathering up the courage before he bent down to Kagome's much shorter height as he shakily pressed his lips against the Miko's forehead, "F-for luck..." He flushed, though his confidence rose when he noticed she was blushing even deeper.

"I think it's supposed to be the other way around," Kagome murmured, watching as Kuwabara ran down the shrine steps with a spring to his stride, "Come back quick, Kazuma!"

"Of course!"

~00~

 _Kiss on the Nose_

"Pay attention!"

Kagome blinked, letting out a noise of surprise when Yusuke stepped into her personal space and her arm unconsciously came up to protect her face from his attack.

"Shit!" Yusuke cursed, barely managing to catch himself from both punching her right in the face and tumbling into her, "Oi!" He didn't notice the minuscule distance between them, "What the hell are you daydreaming about!?"

"Sorry!" Kagome winced, "I guess I'm just distracted," She mumbled, flushing slightly as she thought to the other day with Kuwabara, "Maybe we should take a break from training."

Yusuke's brow rose, finally catching the redness to her normally pale cheeks. He sniffed the air, not scenting any illness, "What's got you so embarrassed?" He asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" Kagome squeaked, attempting to take a step back, though she was unable to when the Toushin placed his hands on her shoulders, "Y-Yusuke!?"

"You're thinking about Kuwabara, ain't ya?" Yusuke recalled the punk bragging to him about 'kissing' the Miko, "Well, he's not here, _I_ am."

"A-ah!" Kagome almost felt dizzy when Yusuke leaned down and her eyes closed involuntarily, though she was surprised to feel his lips quickly peck her on the nose, "Yusuke?" Her flush only deepened with his implication of more.

"That's just a teaser, ya know!"

~00~

 _Kiss on the Ear_

"This is hard!"

Kurama smiled at Kagome's complaint as she slumped back against her chair, "You really are terrible at math, aren't you?" He placed his hands up in surrender when she glared at him, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Says you, Mr. Perfect-in-Everything," Kagome replied snarkily, "Can we take a break? We've been at this for an hour!"

"You only have three more problems to solve," Kurama pointed out, "Finish them first." He said firmly, knowing he had final say as her tutor.

"Bleh, fine," Kagome sighed with frustration as she got back to work. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stuck out her tongue in concentration, immediately catching the redhead's attention.

Kurama's gaze was instantly pulled to her lips, but he shook his head lightly, _'That's too much for now,'_ He thought to himself, moving forward slowly, _'Though I cannot completely help myself.'_

"W-wha–!?" Kagome let out a choked noise when she felt something warm against her ear, causing her to shudder, "K-Kura–!"

Kurama allowed his tongue to quickly swipe against the lobe of her ear and finally pulled back after one last kiss on sensitive skin, "Finish the problems, Kagome," His voice lowered huskily, "You must learn to ignore all distractions."

"T-that's more than a distraction!"

~00~

 _Kiss on the Lips_

"Want some?"

Hiei stared, cursing the innocent girl in his mind when she offered him her ice cream cone, "Hn." He had to forcibly hold himself back from moving forward to take her up on the offer.

Kagome sighed, though her expression was strangely that of fondness, "Let me guess – you don't want to be contaminated by human germs?" She snickered at his proceeding glare, "Don't say I didn't offer then."

The Youkai tried to rip his eyes away, but found that he could not when her tongue licked up the remaining ice cream bit-by-bit, _'Damn woman,'_ He thought, clenching his hands that had been stuffed inside his pockets, _'She doesn't know what she's doing to me.'_

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, waving the ice cream in his face once again, "There's only a few bites left." She teased, not knowing there was a tiny smear of the sweet treat on her lips.

Hiei had enough of said teasing, "Suit yourself, woman." He smirked, surging forward to her surprise as his lips pressed against hers. He had to grab her by the arms to make sure she stood standing when her knees buckled in shock.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when Hiei's tongue swiped her lips, licking up the cream before he moved back with that same arrogant smirk, "H-Hiei!" She cried out, dropping the cone, "W-what was that!?" She flushed deeper at his heated look.

"I only took what you offered, woman."


End file.
